Faeries are real!
by princessa luna
Summary: 16 year old Kagome is a modern nomad.She travels with her mothers rockband.Until an attack forces her and her mother back to their childhood home.Soon she finds herself between to rival faerie kingdoms.Based on the story Tithe by Holly Black
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi people**

**A/N:This one story is mainly like the book.**Tithe.**I did make changes the prolouge is mainly like the books,  
****but the later chapters will be changed.People that die won't die.It'll all change so enjoy.**

**-I do not own Inuyasha or the Tithe.They belong to Rumiko and all them other people.Tithe belongs to Holly Black-

* * *

**

Based on the story

Tithe

By Holly Black

* * *

**---Prologue---**

_And pleasant is the fairie land_

_But an eerie tale to tell,_

_Ay at the end of seven years_

_We pay a tithe to Hell;_

_I am sae fair and fu o flesh,_

_I'm feard it be mysel."_

_-"Young Tam Lin"

* * *

_

Kagome took another drag from her cigarette and dropped it into her mothers beer bottle.She wondered if she would actually drink it?Seeing how drunk she was just maybe.They were still on stage Ellen (Kagome's mom) and Lloyd and the rest of Stepping Razor.It had been a bad day and watching them break all of the equipment was pretty funny.Everyone there was drunk.Most of them smoking and shouting.The manager most likely didn't care.Some had even danced.

The bartender leered at her again and offered a drink "on the house.""Milk," Kagome smirked ,brushing back her long,raven hair and pocketing a couple of matchbooks when his back was turned.Then her mother was next to her.Grabbing the beer and taking a drink out of it before spitting it out over the counter.

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips.Her mother looked at her in disbelief."Go load upthe car,"Voice hoarse from singing.She looked at her mothers face and noted she looked wasted and old.Kagome slid off the counter and leapt up onto the stage in one easy move.Lloyd glared at her as she only picked up her mothers equipment.His eyes were glazed."Hey,got any money on you?"

Kagome shrugged and handed him a ten-doller bill.She had more,but it's not like she was gonna give it all to him.He took the money and ambled off to the bar,probably to get some beer.Kagome hauled everything outside to the car.The cool autumn air outside was a welcome relief.She loaded everything in the car.After it was all in she went back inside,intent on getting her mother in the car before someone smashed the window and stole the equipment.You couldn't leave anything in a car in Philly.Ellen was still at the bar,smoking acigarette and drinking something stronger than beer.Lloyd was talking to a guy with long dark hair.

He looked out of place in the bar to well dressed.Lloyd had an arm slung over the mans shoulder.She caught a flash of the man's eyes.Cat-yellow,reflecting the dark bar,Kagome shivered.But then Kagome saw odd things sometimes,she learned to ignore them.

"Cars loaded,"Kagome told her mother.Ellen nodded,barely listening."Can I have a cigarette,honey?"Kagome searched in her jacket.She took two out,handing one two her mother while lighting the other.Her mother bent close,the smell of whiskey and beer and sweat as familiar as any perfume to Kagome.

"Cigarette kiss,"her mother said in that goofy sweet tone touching the tips together."Ready to go home?"Lloyd asked,scaring Kagome.She knew he was there it was his voice.It was a shade off sleazy.Not that normal asshole Lloyd.Ellen was to drunk to even notice.She swalloed what was left of her drink."Sure."

While we were walking out Lloyd moved his arm as if he were to punch Ellen.Kagome reacted without thinking shoving him.It was his drunkenness that made her slight weight enough to push him off balance.She saw the knife as it clattered to the floor.Lloyds eyes were wide and dilated.Frank,stepping razors drummer,grabbed Lloyd's arm.Lloyd only got one punch on Frank before other patrons tackled him and somebody called the police.

When the cops arrived,Lloyd couldn't remember anything.He was mad as hell,though,cursing Ellen at the top of his lungs.The police drove Kagome and Ellen to Lloyds apartment and waited for Kagome to pack their clothes.

Ellen was at the phone trying to find a place to stay."Sweatheart,"Ellen said,"we're going to have to go to grandma's." "Did you call her?"Kagome asked,stuffing clothes in plastic bags.They hadn't visited grandma in six years since they left New Jersey.Ellen barely even spoke to her on holidays."Yeah I just woke her up,"her mother looked wasted."It'll just be a little while.You can visit that friend of yours.""Sango,"Kagome said.

She hoped that was who Ellen meant.She really wished her mother wasn't teasing her about that fairie bullshit again.She was getting really tired of hearing about these little fairie-imaginary friends."The one you e-mail from the library.Get me another cigarette,okay,hon?"Ellen sat on the bed and stared at the wooden dresser.Kagome picked up a leather jacket of Lloyd's she'd always liked and lit a cigarette for her mother off the stove burner.No sense in wasting matches.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all like.The prologue is almost exactly like the book,but the next chapters will change.**

**Does anyone like the idea of Shippou and Rin as fairies?A little help who should be Kagomes **

**guy/gay friend ?Or should he be none gay?**

**Review and tell me !**

**Luv ya **

**Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,people**

**I would really like to thank those who reviewed ****I am soooo sorry it took so long to update! I was on a vacation and no internet were I went,and school ****is so stressful that all my attention is on my homework!Well, here is chapter two,hope ya like!**

**Inu/Kag remember this is Inu/Kag!In this chapter Miroku might act weird,but he's all Sango!**

**Story based on Tithe**

**By Holly Black**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_"Coercive as coma,frail as bloom_

_imnuendoes of your inverse dawn_

_suffuse the self;_

_our every corpusce become an elf."_

_-_Mina Loy,"Moreover,the Moon,"

_The Lost Lunar Baedeker_

_

* * *

_

Kagome spun down the worn,gray planks of the boardwalk.The air was heavy and stank.Waves tossed themselves against the shore,dagging grit and sand between their nails as they were slowly pulled back to sea.The moon was high and pale in the sky,but the sun was just going down.It was so good to be able to breath again,just like when I was younger,Kagome thought.She spun again,dizzily,not caring that her black skirt was flying up over the tops of her black and white thigh-high stockings."Come on,"Sango called.Walking over the gutter parallel to the boardwalk,Getting her feet wet in her blue glittered flip-flops.Her glitter makeup sparkled under the street lamps."You're going to fall."

Kagome and Ellen had been staying at her grandmother's a week already,Ellen had kept saying they were going away soon,but even she knew they had nowhere to go.Kagome was glad.She loved that big house surrounding the forest.She liked the sea and the air not stinging her throat.Everywhere they passed hotels,pools and even arcades were all closed and boarded up.Place sure has changed.Sango searched in her funky cat purse and pulled out a wand of strawberry lipgloss.Kagome spun up to her,white fake fur coat flying open,a ring already in her stocking.Her knee high boots had sand stuck to them.

"Let's go swimming,"Kagome said.She was giddy with night air,burning like the white-hot moon.Everything smelled wet and feral like it did before a thunderstorm,and she wanted to run,swift and eager,beyond the edge of what she could see.

"The water's freezing,"Sango said sighing,"and were meeting up with the guys.Remember.?"Kagome had stopped and was now listening intently,watching Sangos moves with her crystal blue eyes."What should I be like?"

Sango looked up from her lipgloss,"What do you mean?"

"What should I be like?"

Sango eyed Kagome,"Don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Why bother with that?Lets find demons!"

"Demons?"

"Demons.And were much more likely to find them"---her voice dropped ---"While swimming naked in the Atlantic a week before Halloween than practically anywhere else I can think."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I miss----,"Kagome stopped her sentence.

Sango looked over at her,"Your faerie friends?"Kagome glared at Sango."No..."

"What were they're names ?"Kagome had returned to spinning around in circles."Which one?Rin or Shippou?"

"You just made them up!"

"NO,I didn't."She suddenly stopped spinning to stare at Sango."Plus they're not faeries.Shippou's a fox demon."

"Oh,so what is Rin?"Kagome looked up at her after examining her stockings."Rin's a human that lives with the demons."

Kagome stopped walking.'Rin must be older now'

"Whatever Kagome,you always make things up."

Kagome stared at her,cocking her head to her side,fingers sliding into her coat pockets."I didn't say I didn't."

* * *

The old merry-go-round building had been semi-abandoned for years.The entire front was windowed,revealing the dirt floor,glass glittering against the refuse.Inside was a crude skateboard ramp.The only remains to use of an attempt to use the building commercially in the last decade.Kagome heard voices echoing in the still air all the way to the street.Sango and Kagome hoisted themselves up onto the outside ledge and swinging their legs over.The window had been long gone,but Kagomes leg scraped against the residue as she slid in,fraying her stocking further.Sango apparently was an expert in climbing the wall.'No worries in cutting herself 'Kagome thought dryly. 

The ramp in the center of the room was tagged by local spraypaint artists and covered with band stickers.And there were the boys.

"Kagome Higurashi,you remember me,right?"Kouga chuckled.

"I think you tried to kiss me in the sixth grade."

He laughed again."Right,I almost forgot that.You're not still mad?"

"No,"she said,but her blithe mood was gone,leaving her drained and anxious.Sango had climbed the ramp,and was now dangling her legs on the side.With Miroku behind her,looking like a king in his jacket.Handsome,with dark hair and violet eyes."Hey,Kagome,"Hojo called,"Aren't you a priestess?"

Kagome looked over at him and just simply shrugged at him,while turning around and heading upstairs to the tower.Against the far wall was a black,weathered door.It opened jerkily as she pushed it.Moonlight from the windows in the main room revealed only an office with an old desk and a corkboard with yellowed menus still pinned to it.She stepped inside even though the light switch didn't work.Feeling in the room she found a door knob.This door led to stairwell with only a little light drifting down from the top.She felt her way up the stairs.Dust covered her hands and she soon found herself sneezing loudly,then sneezing again.She soon made it to the top were she found more dust and boxes.In the center she found a table holding up a small glowing ball.It held a light pink glow to it,as she slowly made a way over to the ball.She held out her hand as to touch it...

"Kagome?"A soft voice snapped her out of her dream like trance.Miroku was standing near the stairs,regarding her blankly.Her cheeks soon held a pinkish tint to them.Caught in the half-light,she could see him better then she had downstairs.Two heavy gold hoops shone in the lobes of his ears.'Handsome?'

He moved toward her,reaching his hand out and then looking at it oddly,as if he didn't remember deciding to do that.Instead he put his hand on the edge of the table.

"I saw you I saw what you did."

"Where is Sango."Kagome wasn't sure what he meant.She would have thought he was teasing her except for his serious face,his slow way of speaking.

"She was worried about you." His feet slowly made their way over to her."How did you make it do that?"

"Do what?"She was afraid now.He was watching her so intensley that he seemed drained of expression.

"I saw it glow.It has never done that,it was a plain marble."His voice was so low she could almost pretend that she didn't hear him right.His hand dropped to her thigh and slid upward to the cottin crotch of her panties.Even though she had seen the slow progression of his hand,the touch startled her.She was paralyzed for a second before she sprung back,leting the table fall over with the jewel.He grabbed for her before she fell back,his hand catching hold if the neck of her shirt,causing the shirt to rip open over her bra even as he let go of it.Shoes came running up the stairs.

"What the fffff."Kouga was at the top of the stairway with Hojo.Miroku shook his head while Kagome ran down the stairs.The boys moved out of the way while Sango just stared."What happened?"Sango asked looking at them in confusion,Kagome simply pushed past her.

"Kagome?"Sango called after her.Kagome ignored her,taking the stairs two at a time in the dark.There was nothing she could say that would explain what had happened.

She could hear Sango screaming from affar wanting to know what was happening.Kagome ran across the carousel hall and swung her leg over the sill.The glass that she had avoided carefully earlier slashed a thin line on the outside of her thigh as she dropped among the sandy soil and weeds.The cold wind felt good on her hot face.

* * *

The wind whipped tiny pebbles of rain across Kagome's face.The droplets making her shiver as they slid down her wet hair and under the collar of her wet coat.She walked, head down,kicking the scatterd trash .There were no houses on this side of the raod just a long stretch of wet woods leading up to a gas station.She was over half way home. 

_I saw you.I saw what you did._

Awefulness twisted in her gut,awefulness and anger.She wanted to smash something,hit someone.'How could he think that _she_ out if all people could make a marble glow.'

Come to think of supernatural things 'I wonder where Shippou and Rin are at?'

She could still feel Mirokus hand on her thigh in contrast to her rain soaked skin.A gust of wind of rain stung her cheeks,this one bringing a shout with it from the direction of the woods.The noise was brief,but eloquent with pain.Kagome stopped ubruptly.There was no sound except the rain,hissing like radio static.Then,just as a truck sped past kicking up a cloud of drizzle,she haerd another sound.Softer this one,maybe a moan bitten of at the end.It was just inside the copse of trees Kagome moved down the slight slope,off the short grass and into the woods.She ducked under the dripping branches off an elm,stepping on the tufts of short ferns.The storm bright sky lit the woods with silver.She looked around,there was no one there.She half turned to the highway,'No one would be stupid enough to trot down into the woods on a stormynight.'Burrs started to collect on her stocking so she bent down to pick them off.  
"Stay where you are."She jumped at the voice.The accent was rich and strange,though the words were pronounced precisely.

**A/N:I am done!Well for this chapter.Who could be that mysterious man?HAHAHA,like you all don't know who that is!Unless I just gave that away?Oops!**

**Well done for now.**

**See ya**

**Luna**


End file.
